


El último Doctor

by Mordaz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordaz/pseuds/Mordaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La última TARDIS del universo.” pronunció lentamente cada palabra, asombrado. ”No quiso estar sola… y fue a buscarme.”</p><p> </p><p>“¿Dónde estamos?”</p><p>“¿Futuro, pasado, presente?” el tono era monocorde, sin inflexiones.” ¿El tuyo, el mío? ¿Quién sabe? El Doctor siempre decía que el tiempo era como una pelota que trastabillaba. Era su forma paternalista de insinuar que era demasiado complicado para que yo lo entendiera.”</p><p> </p><p>Para todos los que NUNCA JAMÁS dejaremos marchar a TEN, pero queremos que sea factible, dentro de la lógica de este universo maravilloso. Todo lo que sigue de la serie se da por canon y aceptado; esto no niega nada y por ello yo puedo aceptarlo y estar en paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 4x18. Pero supongo que nada excesivamente relevante, porque todo el mundo sabe que el doctor se regenera y cambia de aspecto y personalidad.
> 
> Nota: Tras mi reluctancia inicial, finalmente DW me conquistó, o mejor dicho, la soberbia interpretación de David Tennant como el décimo doctor lo hizo, con sus trajes a rayas, sus patillas y sus gafas falsas para parecer aún más inteligente. Aún sigo sin aceptar ese final de la cuarta temporada en la que Russell se la cedió a Moffat, y lo hizo con esa transición dolorosa que tanto distaba de la de NINE a TEN. 
> 
> Esto que hago se llama negación. ¿No es genial poder usar las palabras para paliar el dolor?

**EL ÚLTIMO DOCTOR**

**by Mordaz**

 

 

Regenerándose solo y dentro de la TARDIS, el equivalente humano a morir en cama a una avanzada edad rezando para que exista el cielo.

Era el momento de marcharse, y aunque se había despedido de sus seres queridos, se resistía a ceder el puesto, aferrándose a la vida con la misma obstinación con la que se negaba a darse por vencido. Y sin embargo, allá venía, la oleada de energía que destruiría sus células, reordenaría sus átomos y daría forma a otra persona que tendría sus recuerdos, sus años, su experiencia… y a pesar de todo estaba convencido que no sería él.

Quizá es que había vivido demasiadas cosas importantes con este traje. Amor y pérdida. Desesperación. Felicidad. Ira. Miedo. Amor de nuevo y pérdida de nuevo también. Quizá era un tema de vanidad: hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan joven y le gustaban sus manos, sus piernas delgadas y veloces, sus dientes pequeños y afilados y sus magníficas patillas. Y su cabello, aunque no fuera pelirrojo.

Era un miedo muy humano, el no querer morir.

Sabía que el Doctor seguiría vivo, pero esta faceta que le definía había llegado a su fin. Demasiado pronto. Y aunque era imposible –cómo odiaba esa palabra, era la muerte de todo- él no podía hacer nada. A merced de la causa y el efecto, sin poder volver atrás y evitar recibir la descarga de radiación letal. Aunque alguna tonta vez había proclamado estar por encima de las leyes del Tiempo, no era así. Nadie lo estaba.

“No quiero marcharme.”

Y estalló la energía, el inmenso poder que ardió sin quemarle, barriendo todo lo que era. Reescribiéndole.

Se resistió todo lo que pudo.

Cegado por el resplandor, sintió un enorme desgarro abriéndose en el espacio y el tiempo, tan rápido como un bisturí y tan violento que la regeneración se descompasó un segundo y un grito de agonía y nacimiento resonó por toda la TARDIS. Una voz que no era la suya pero surgía de su garganta, alejándose como un lamento, mezclándose en espiral con la melancólica canción de los Ood. Hasta que se desvaneció todo sonido y la luz le cegó.

_¿Esto es el fin?_

_No quiero marcharme._

 

 

La oleada de energía pasó a través de él, demoledora… y sin embargo seguía estando allí. Inspiró una bocanada de aire cargado de ozono que le irritó la garganta. Parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos aún estaban demasiado sensibles para ver algo bajo los focos parpadeantes. Había un zumbido grave y ensordecedor en sus oídos y el suelo temblaba inestable bajos sus pies. _¿Así es? ¿Eso es todo?_ pensó aliviado, _sigo sintiéndome yo mismo_. Levantó las manos y trató de examinarlas bajo la luz que iba y venía. Flexionó los largos dedos. Miró las palmas. Giró las muñecas. Qué raro… seguían siendo iguales. Idénticas. Adoraba sus manos. Especialmente la que le habían cortado. 

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver algo entre los fogonazos de luz y chispas. Paneles en las paredes curvas. Una alta bóveda sobre su cabeza. Reflejos de metal. Tubos de cristal.

Pero algo estaba mal. La disposición. La forma. El color ¿Quién había colgado un cuadro ahí?

“¿Qué?” 

Vale, como primera palabra era un asco. ¿Dónde estaba? Porque no era la TARDIS, aunque sabía que sí.

“¿Pero…qué?” 

Era ella, por supuesto, lo sentía en el latido silencioso del corazón de la nave, y sin embargo su eco había cambiado. Era más grave y profundo. Cansado.

Un intenso chispazo estalló en la consola y la nave dio una salvaje sacudida, haciendo que se golpeara dolorosamente contra una de las columnas. Se quedó sin aliento. Los controles se inflamaron y reventó una conducción de aire. Alguien gritó. O algo. Muy cerca.

No había tiempo. Con un aullido, la nave comenzó a rotar sobre sí misma a toda velocidad.

“¿Dónde está el extintor? ¿Quién lo ha cambiado de sitio?” se quejó mientras la TARDIS daba vueltas fuera de control. Sus pies resbalaron y tuvo que agarrarse para no salir disparado. Trató de usar el destornillador sónico, pero se le escapó de las manos, rebotando de lado a lado hasta que lo perdió de vista. Le costaba orientarse, con la sala desconocida apareciendo y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Se arrastró penosamente hacia el puesto de mando, asiéndose cómo podía, hasta que sus manos rozaron los controles. Estaban hirviendo al tacto. Gritó de dolor.

“¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Los escudos están bajados otra vez! ¿Dónde está el botón? Debería estar en este lado ¿Y el estabilizador principal? ¿Qué hace una maldita máquina de escribir aquí, estorbando? “

Empujó con el pie una palanca, esperando que fuera la correcta, y la nave ralentizo su rotación enloquecida. Logró auparse lo bastante como para pulsar con fuerza varios de los botones al rojo vivo, buscando la secuencia correcta. La TARDIS tembló, una brutal oleada de energía brotó desde su centro hacia fuera, haciendo contraerse todos sus músculos en un espasmo al atravesar su cuerpo, y luego volvió rugiendo hacia el interior del vórtice del tiempo.

La TARDIS se detuvo.

Y entonces comenzó a crujir y gruñir. El aire apestaba a metal caliente y radiación. Tiempo. Tiempo en estado puro palpitaba en cada rincón de la estructura. Las puertas de la nave se abrieron violentamente, como si necesitase respirar.

Fuera había el espacio exterior. El vacío y las estrellas.

El Doctor recuperó el aliento. Sus dos corazones latían desbocados en su pecho. El fuego se había extinguido y la luz había vuelto, no a plena potencia pero al menos había bastante claridad en la estancia. Tenía un profundo corte en la mano y punzantes ampollas en los dedos. Mientras observaba, las heridas se fueron cerrando y las hinchazones desaparecieron, la piel quemada recuperó su tono normal. Efecto de las horas siguientes a la regeneración, pero sin cambios mayores.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta y trató de ver a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca al comprobar el estado de la nave. Manchas de hollín en los muros. Placas reventadas. Algunos conductos de ventilación rotos. Cristales por el suelo. El cuadro había caído. Menudo desastre.

Y debajo de los gruñidos de la TARDIS, una respiración entrecortada.

Había alguien allí, humano por el olor, y tampoco muy limpio. Lo encontró agazapado en un rincón, los ojos muy abiertos en una cara llena de mugre reseca, el cabello enmarañado y la ropa desgarrada. Tenía las manos crispadas alrededor de un saliente, con los nudillos blancos. Estaba cubierto de polvo gris.

“¿Hola?” probó él, acercándose con lentitud. Los cristales rechinaron bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas.

“Hola.” le respondió una voz, clara y desapasionada. Mujer, a juzgar por el timbre. Joven quizá. No le sonaba de nada.

“¿Quién eres?”

“Soy la última acompañante del Doctor.”

Interesante.

“Yo soy el Doctor.”

“Lo sé.” Bajo la capa de suciedad se formó una sonrisa que era como un corte fresco en la carne. “¿No es fantástico?” dijo con acritud.

Los ojos oscuros del Doctor se entrecerraron con sospecha, repentinamente alarmado.

“¿Dónde estamos?”

“¿Futuro, pasado, presente?” el tono era monocorde, sin inflexiones.” ¿El tuyo, el mío? ¿Quién sabe? El Doctor siempre decía que el tiempo era como una pelota que trastabillaba. Era su forma paternalista de insinuar que era demasiado complicado para que yo lo entendiera.”

El uso del tiempo verbal no le pasó desapercibido. 

“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el Doctor?”

La cara inexpresiva lo miraba sin parpadear, muda. Parecía estar en shock. No iba a ser de mucha utilidad por el momento. Debería averiguarlo solo.

“Veamos. La TARDIS ha cambiado, y no reconozco esta estructura. Cambio de tiempo, probablemente hacia delante. Estamos vivos, al menos eso creo.” se pellizcó el brazo a través del traje y soltó un quejido de confirmación. “Sí, vivos o imaginando que lo estamos. Una ilusión muy buena en cualquier caso: hay temperatura, gravedad, olor y tacto.” frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza. ”Poco probable. Soy demasiado inteligente para engañarme con un truco así. No, es otra cosa. El universo no parece a punto de implosionar, la TARDIS no ha activado la alarma de colisión temporal…eso descarta una paradoja. Eso quiere decir que… él… Oh. ¡Oh!”

Su boca se congeló en la última palabra.

“Sí.” La mujer sorbió por la nariz.

La comprensión le golpeó como un mazazo

“¿Cuándo… Cuándo murió?”

“Quién sabe. Hace minutos. Dentro de mil años. Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, ¿verdad?”

El Doctor cerró los labios y tragó saliva.

“Lo siento.”

Un silencio hecho de crujidos de metal los envolvió por largos segundos.

Ella asintió, y pareció salir un poco de su letargo. Al mover la cabeza, el Doctor pudo ver que tenía la sien, el cuello y parte del cabello, cubiertos de algo que podría ser sangre.

“¿Estás bien?”

La mujer estalló en una risa corta y alarmante; se le mancharon los labios de saliva. La explosión emotiva acabó tan pronto como había aparecido. Se limpió la boca con el revés de su mano temblorosa.

“Perdón.”

“¿Estás herida? Tu cabeza…”

“¿Mi cabeza…?” 

“Tranquila. Respira hondo.”

La mano femenina, pequeña y sucia, finalmente soltó su asidero y retiró inconscientemente el cabello de la cara. Inspiró y expiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Tosió varias veces. Aún había algo de humo en el ambiente.

La TARDIS. Su propio futuro. La muerte definitiva. Cada elemento iba encajando en su mente con un golpe atronador. La idea era enorme e inabarcable. Se tocó el pecho para cerciorarse. Dos corazones, sí. Señor del Tiempo aún.

“¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo?”

Se retiró un par de pasos y estudió los cambios en su nave mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos. Sentía picores en la punta de los dedos: crecía la necesidad de usar su destornillador. Tenía que encontrarlo en aquel desastre.

Su cara mostraba claramente su disgusto al comprobar que la TARDIS estaba casi irreconocible. Aunque la estructura original era esencialmente igual, se había hecho más compleja. Demasiado metal, demasiados niveles. Había varios juegos nuevos de escaleras, y la plataforma central se había elevado, lo que le pareció poco práctico, sobre todo cuando había una emergencia, lo que era a menudo. Los túneles adyacentes le recordaron un laberinto para ratones. Le gustaba más el diseño anterior, funcional y elegante. Más sencillo y orgánico. No se reconoció en esas formas. Eran el reflejo de otro hombre.

Él mismo. Muerto.

“¿Qué le pasó? Espera. No, no, no quiero saber mi futuro. Sólo que, bueno, puede que ya no lo sea. Estoy haciendo conjeturas, pero, eh, ¿qué pasó justo después de que él, bueno… muriera?”

Miró a su alrededor, de repente asustado.

“¿Dónde está su cuerpo?”

La mujer, al parecer más lúcida, señaló sin mirar un túnel a su derecha. “En su habitación. No he tenido tiempo para nada más. Algo salió mal en nuestro último viaje, muy mal. Lo arrastré moribundo los últimos metros hasta la TARDIS y logramos entrar justo a tiempo. Tuvo fuerzas para sacarnos de esa locura, y entonces… se desplomó. Apenas respiraba. No podía dejarlo aquí, en el suelo… como un… como un…”

El doctor se acuclilló ante ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Eran marrones. La suciedad de su rostro estaba agrietada por múltiples ríos de lágrimas. Buscó en sus bolsillos un pañuelo, pero no tenía ninguno.

“Él… cuando se fue, cuando el Doctor finalmente se fue en su lecho, la TARDIS se puso de nuevo en marcha, sola. Todo se puso a temblar, acelerando, y la nave chillaba, aullaba, y yo estaba muerta de miedo. Creía que ahora que el Doctor no estaba, iba a explotar. Vine corriendo, casi me caí por las escaleras. Los focos se apagaron y se abrió el centro de la TARDIS. Una luz dorada lo inundó todo, cegándome. Era imposible mirarla. Y entonces apareciste tú.”

La frente del Doctor se había llenado de arrugas.

“La última TARDIS del universo.” pronunció lentamente cada palabra, asombrado. ”No quiso estar sola… y fue a buscarme.”

“¿Por qué a ti?”

Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas arriba y abajo con largas zancadas, meciéndose los cabellos.

“Porque me recordaba. No quería irme. La TARDIS estaba allí cuando pasó, lo vivió. Lo sabía. Usó el vórtice del tiempo para volver hacia atrás y me cogió antes de que la regeneración me destruyera. Purgó parte de la energía del proceso hacia ella.“ los ojos oscuros del Doctor se abrieron al entender lo que la nave había logrado. “Me absorbió. Me sacó de mi línea temporal. Pero, oooh, ESO es imposible…y a la vez brillante.”

Gesticulaba sin parar de hablar.

“Permitió que la regeneración siguiera adelante, ya que de haberla cortado habría cambiado su propio futuro: ella no estaría aquí ni ahora. Nunca habría llegado este momento ni hubiera tenido la necesidad de encontrarme. Logró tenerme sin romper la línea temporal que mi nuevo yo iba a seguir. No hay paradoja.” se detuvo con una sonrisa enorme, algo enloquecida. ”Oh, nena, eres un genio. Eres mi chica.”

Admiraba con amor infinito a su compañera de aventuras. Su hogar. Su salvadora.

El Doctor se volvió hacia la mujer que seguía encogida en el suelo, cubierta de ceniza.

“¿Sabes lo que significa eso?”

“Que mi Doctor está muerto. Y tú no eres él.”

La sonrisa entusiasta se congeló de repente. Por unos instantes había olvidado que esa persona estaba sufriendo. Se acercó hasta ella y le habló con suavidad.

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

“¿Quieres verle?” contestó ella en cambio.

“No sé si es buena idea. “

“Por favor. No puedo hacer esto sola.”

Era extraño, y triste, e increíblemente fascinante poder echar un vistazo a su desolador futuro. Una parte del Doctor no podía dejar de observar todos los detalles de la amplia habitación, tratando de atar cabos y deducir acontecimientos… otra parte sentía como losas el peso de los años por venir.

Había multitud de libros pulcramente amontonados, muchos abiertos como si estuvieran siendo leídos a la vez, y baúles, estatuas hermosas, cristales tallados y una gruesa alfombra de diseño alienígena ahogando el sonido de sus pisadas. Recuerdos de épocas y culturas que aún no conocía. Puede que en los últimos años el Doctor hubiera necesitado cada vez más aferrarse a los lugares que visitaba y ya no le servía el simple placer de ser un turista. Llevaba consigo parte de su historia.

Había retratos también. No se acercó a ver si reconocía a alguien. Le daba miedo que no fuera así.

Se sintió mareado.

Siguió a la mujer, que caminaba con extremo cuidado y una suave cojera, dejando tras ella un opresivo olor a ceniza y dolor. Sudor, lágrimas secas y sangre ajena. Paso a paso, se acercaron al enorme lecho donde había una forma tendida e inmóvil.

Casi temía mirar, como si fuera a tener un colapso nervioso. O a gritar. Pero lo que vio en la cama fue a un completo desconocido. Había esperado un anciano arrugado y debilitado por los años de peregrinaje buscando una razón para vivir, pero ante sus ojos había un hombre joven, de rasgos fuertes y mandíbula firme. Las manos estaban cruzadas sobre el pecho de su traje negro lleno de quemaduras y polvo. Era un cuerpo joven y robusto. No entendía nada.

“Pelirrojo.” murmuró el Doctor.

“Sí, pelirrojo.” repitió ella y se inclinó para rozar sus cabellos rojos con los dedos. “No le gustaba nada.”

Los labios del Doctor se torcieron en una sonrisa, a pesar de todo.

Los dedos de la mujer se cerraron sobre uno de los mechones y tiró de él. Sus rasgos se habían crispados de repente y la ceniza seca se cuarteó sobre su piel. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios con un siseo.

“El hijo de puta no quiso regenerarse.”

“Eh, vigila esa boca. El daño debió ser tan rápido y brutal que no le dio tiempo.”

“No quiso.” Insistió ella con los dientes apretados, implacable.”Le pedí que lo hiciera, se lo supliqué. Le grité. Era viejo y estaba cansado y no quiso seguir adelante. Se rindió y me dejó sola.”

_No. Nunca. No después de tanto luchar._

“No. No puedo creerlo.”

Se sentía ultrajado. La miró con rabia, retándola a mentirle en su cara de nuevo. Pero ella retiró las manos y se encogió de hombros. Esa indiferencia, el que no le importase si la creía o no, es lo que le hizo aceptar la dolorosa verdad de sus palabras.

_¿Por qué?_

“La sangre en tu cara, ¿es de él?”

La mujer se tocó el rostro con dedos vacilantes, llenándose las manos de una sustancia pegajosa. La miró como si no comprendiese lo que era.

“¿Cómo pasó?”

“Se puso delante del arma. Me cubrió con su cuerpo.”

“Debías importarle mucho.”

Ella seguía observando fascinada la sangre, sin apartar la mirada.

“No más que cualquiera. Con él era difícil saberlo. No lo sé. Era su responsabilidad, decía. Si le hubiera importado de verdad, habría luchado por vivir.”

Se limpió los dedos en el pantalón roto. Toda la oleada de odio, pena, lo que fuera, había desaparecido. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, clavados en la cara del difunto.

_No quiero marcharme._

“Déjamelo a mí.” dijo él.”Ve a limpiarte un poco.”

Se preguntó si la mujer le había oído, porque no se movió ni le contestó. Finalmente ella acarició el rostro del Doctor en el lecho, desde la frente despejada hasta los labios, donde los dejó reposar un largo momento. El Doctor se sintió inquieto. Una de las razones fue por presenciar la relación especial entre dos personas sin alcanzar a comprender toda su complejidad. De una de ellas no sabía nada, y la otra… parecía ser un completo desconocido.

“Gracias.”

Ella le rozó el brazo y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha, como si sintiera el peso del corazón encorvando su espalda y llenando de piedras su pecho. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un crujido, el Doctor se arrodilló al lado de la cama y se pasó lentamente la mano por la boca, mirando la cara del hombre.

“Querido y viejo amigo. ¿Qué puedo decir?”

Ésa fue una de esas raras ocasiones en las que permaneció callado. Esperaba encontrar respuestas en cada arruga llena de polvo, en cada pestaña, en la mugre bajo las manos cruzadas sobre los dos corazones silenciosos.

El muerto siguió sin responder a sus preguntas.

Se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido, como si pudiera perturbar el reposo del Doctor, y buscó en los armarios una gran sábana blanca.

 

 

 

Cuando la mujer regresó a la sala principal, mucho tiempo después, el Doctor estaba concentrado observando las lecturas de los monitores de la nave, viendo los cálculos pasar ante sus ojos a gran velocidad. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de pasta y tenía el ceño fruncido. La punta de su destornillador sónico sobresalía de un bolsillo.

Mientras ella descendía por las escaleras, el Doctor levantó la mirada, sin descruzar los brazos.

“Mírate.” dijo jovialmente “Con dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, en conjunto no está nada mal. No es que desapruebe el negro, pero creo que en tanta cantidad es excesivo. Un poco de color no hubiera ido mal… pero siendo de la tierra, a finales del siglo XX ó inicios del XXI por tu forma de expresarte, entiendo que aún es un signo de luto. En cualquier caso es una enorme mejora. Al menos ahora estoy seguro que eres una mujer.”

Ella se pasó la mano por los cabellos oscuros y húmedos, incómoda, y se alisó la camisa de cuello cerrado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

El Doctor golpeteó con los nudillos la consola de mandos. “La TARDIS está recomponiéndose, supongo que es un efecto secundario de mi rescate en el tiempo y el espacio. Aún podrá llevarnos antes de que necesite que estemos fuera para poder reparar estos niveles.”

Ella asintió, como si no le importase. Aunque parecía joven, no sabría determinar exactamente cuantos años tenía. Los ojos hinchados, la mirada ausente y el austero atuendo no ayudaban mucho, y él no era muy bueno con la edad de los humanos.

“Tenemos que hacer una parada.”

La mujer observó la sala destrozada con aire ausente. Parecía que todo le daba igual.

 

 

De hecho tuvieron que hacer dos paradas. La primera para recoger una gran cantidad de madera que almacenaron en una nueva zona de la TARDIS que no conocía. La segunda parada fue en un valle helado al anochecer. La nave apareció cerca de una gran pared de hielo que les cobijaba de los vientos gélidos del planeta. 

Para su fastidio, el Doctor no pudo recuperar su largo abrigo, pero encontró un sustituto bastante aceptable en el vestidor. La mujer disponía de un conjunto térmico con capucha y botas peludas. Se pusieron a trabajar con rapidez. 

Montaron la pira funeraria en silencio; la mujer ayudó todo lo que pudo hasta que al Doctor no se le escapó el rictus de dolor que contraía su rostro cada vez que cargaba peso. Aún cojeaba. No sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido y el alcance de sus lesiones. Ella protestó cuando la obligó a sentarse, pero recuperó algo de color mientras descansaba. Sin nada que hacer, finalmente observó el paisaje nevado a su alrededor. Allá donde llegaba la vista había blancas estepas desnudas, altas torres y esbeltos puentes de hielo. Se protegió los ojos cuando la luz roja del sol atravesó sus múltiples facetas con un brillo deslumbrante.

“¿Dónde estamos?” preguntó finalmente. “Es muy bonito, a pesar del frío.”

“Es la Odd Esfera. Es el hogar de una especie pacífica y benévola que conocí hace tiempo. Me pareció un buen lugar. Los Odd acompañarán su partida cantando para él. A mí me sirvió de consuelo. Espero que al Doctor también.”

Paró de apilar.

“¿Te parece bien?”

Ella se encogió de hombros.

“No me preparó para esto. Nunca creí que este día llegaría. Siempre pensé que en algún momento me apearía, o moriría, o me haría vieja y el Doctor seguiría viajando eternamente.”

Lo miró, aún haciendo visera con la mano.

“Me parece bien.”

 

 

Las llamas se alzaron hacia el cielo, crepitando con suavidad. El resplandor iluminaba la nieve con una aureola anaranjada, bañando con su luz a las dos personas de pie que contemplaban cómo la gran hoguera consumía la figura amortajada.

“Es extraño,” rompió el silencio el Doctor, “hace unas horas estaba convencido de que no vería nunca más el mundo con estos ojos, y ahora estoy dando el último adiós a mi reencarnación final.”

La joven mantenía cerrado el cuello de su grueso abrigo, tratando de protegerse del frío cortante. Estuvieron uno al lado del otro, completos desconocidos, presentando sus respetos al último de los señores del Tiempo.

_¿Qué te llevó a esto, viejo amigo? ¿A quién más perdiste por el camino? ¿Cuánto llegaron a pesarte las decisiones que tomaste?_

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que la mujer lloraba silenciosamente, las lágrimas brillaban con el resplandor del fuego al deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Lloraba por él, o por quien se convertiría, y a pesar de ello percibía su furia arder entre la pena. Y algo que podría ser la culpabilidad del superviviente que tan bien conocía. Experimentó una corriente de afecto por aquella adusta joven. Quizá es que se sentía demasiado triste y solo, y nadie debería sentirse así. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la mujer, atrayéndola suavemente. Ella no se resistió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

“Mi vida es tan rara.” escuchó su voz estrangulada salir de la capucha.

El Doctor sonrió un poco.

“Sí. La mía también.”

Contemplaron cómo los maderos crujían y se resquebrajaban. A su espalda sus sombras temblaban juntas, dándose consuelo. Era completamente de noche, y en lo alto las estrellas cuajaban un cielo sin polución, limpio y puro. Las voces aparecieron con tanta suavidad que el Doctor tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que ya estaban allí, sus viejos y bondadosos camaradas. No le habían abandonado.

“Saben que estamos aquí.” murmuró emocionado. Estaba a punto de llorar. “Los Ood están cantando para él. ¿Quieres oírlos?”

“¿Me dolerá?”

“Sí, pero también te ayudará a aceptarlo. Sanarás.”

La capucha asintió, y los dedos del Doctor abrieron cuidadosamente la mente de la mujer, tratando de proteger su intimidad. Los ojos de ella se cerraron con fuerza cuando las bellas voces alienígenas sonaron dentro de ella, en su pecho y tras sus ojos, empujando las lágrimas fuera de su cuerpo. Era tan hermoso. Era la elegía que él merecía, dios solitario que finalmente se echó a dormir.

Y se quedaron ambos hasta que los vientos glaciales apagaron las ascuas y la ceniza se esparció sobre la nieve.

 

 

 

La cercanía de la TARDIS regenerándose proporcionaba suficiente calor y luz como para poder resistir allí la noche. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, aunque estaban exhaustos. Tenían la espalda apoyada en uno de los laterales de madera azul de la nave –al menos eso seguía igual- , y el Doctor sentía su energía caldeándoles, como un pequeño sol. La canción de los Ood les acompañaba.

 “No se dejó ayudar, ¿sabes?”

La mujer se había bajado la capucha y tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de las jambas de la puerta de la TARDIS, las manos ocultas dentro de las mangas. Él se volvió para mirarla.

“Durante todo ese tiempo…parecía dispuesto a hundirse en su miseria. A veces yo provocaba un enfrentamiento para lograr una respuesta. Pero no lo conseguí. Mi misión como su acompañante era mantenerle vivo, interesado. Pero… no lo logré.”

Dolor. Culpa. Le acompañaban a él y los que le seguían hasta el último momento.

“No fue culpa tuya.”

“Se consumía.” continuó ella.”Cada vez era más difícil interesarle por algo. Decía que por mucho que hiciera, por mucha gente que salvara, siempre había más. Nunca terminaba, nunca ganaba. Cuando lograba proteger una civilización, resolver un misterio, con alguna de sus genialidades, estaba pletórico. Un día, dos. Una semana con suerte. Luego volvía la melancolía. Se tomaba los fracasos muy mal. Yo le decía… le decía que era maravilloso. Que tenía que pensar en todos aquellos a los que el Doctor curaba, pero la responsabilidad cada vez le pesaba más. Supongo que era muy duro ser el último y no tener relevo.”

“¿Quieres hablarme de él?”

“¿A ti?”

“¿Se te ocurre un público mejor?”

Y durante largo rato ella le relató las hazañas de su Señor del Tiempo. Pequeñas o grandiosas. Disparatadas. Pura valentía o resultado de un plan improvisado que salía bien por los pelos. No lo embelleció. Le habló de sus arrebatos de mal genio o cómo su ego desmedido los había metido en más de un problema. Pero también mencionó su piedad, aunque nunca para él.

El Doctor la ayudaba haciendo preguntas o intercalando expresiones de asombro o de incredulidad. Protestando por el desarrollo de los hechos y asegurando que él lo habría hecho mejor. Aplaudiendo los éxitos, disculpando los fracasos.

La mujer era buena narradora, y a medida que hablaba, fue dejando la pena atrás y contó alguna anécdota vergonzosa que les había sucedido. Incluso las ocasiones en la que ella se comportó como una imbécil y su mentor la amenazó con abandonarla atada a un poste. 

La joven se enjuagó las lágrimas, riendo entre hipidos.

El Doctor sonreía, porque ella se curaba con cada frase, y él sentía más ligeros los corazones.

 

 

“Conocía a mucha gente, pero hablaba poco de su vida personal. Era muy reservado.”

Él asintió, consciente que, al ocultar parte de su pasado, había hecho mucho daño a sus acompañantes. A sus amigos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que sintió demasiada curiosidad. Sabía que quizá era una tremenda grosería, pero esta reencarnación suya lo era.

“¿Tú y él?” dejó la implicación en el aire, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

“¿Alguna vez ha habido el Doctor y alguien? ¿En igualdad de condiciones? Si fue así, no conmigo.”

La mujer se reacomodó para poder mirarle de frente. La luz que surgía de las ventanillas de la TARDIS convertía su rostro húmedo en algo hermoso. La curva del labio superior, la suave forma de la barbilla, la línea de su nariz. El Doctor pensó que tener compañía era agradable. La vida era preciosa.

“Si quieres saber si hubo sexo…sí, en varias ocasiones. Mucho tiempo viajando juntos. Cuando estaba excepcionalmente contento. A veces tenía unos arrebatos irresistibles. Y yo sabía que cuando se agotase, volvería a cerrase y dejarme fuera. Incluso parecía arrepentido. Pero cada vez que me tendía la mano… ¿cómo resistirme?”

Le miró a los ojos y en un susurro lo explicó todo: “Era el Doctor.”

Él no podía excusarse por algo que no había hecho. Y sin embargo lo hizo.

“Lo siento.”

Oyó una risa amarga en la voz femenina. “No sé si esto es sano para ninguno de los dos. Aparte de eso, bueno, tenía algunas manías. Odiaba los melocotones, les tenía fobia. Y el color amarillo. Tenía la molesta costumbre de golpear todas las superficies que encontraba, como si no se fiase de su existencia. Y le gustaba una ridícula bufanda que hay en el vestidor, que no se ponía porque era larguísima y se negaba a recortarla.”

Él sacó algo el labio de abajo. Bueno, podría ser peor.

“Le gustaban mucho las peras.” añadió ella.

“¡Uf! Puaj. Definitivamente nunca seré como él. ¿Peras? Las detesto. Plátano, eso sí que es una fruta divertida, una pera es… estúpida.”

La bota de la mujer escarbó la nieve.

“La música. Tenías razón: es muy hermosa.”

“Es la canción del Doctor.”

 

 

 

El Doctor encontró unas tabletas de chocolate en el bolsillo de su abrigo, fechadas en la segunda guerra mundial, pero aún estaban buenas. Comieron con lentitud, saboreando cada porción. Para comer chocolate no hacía falta estar hambriento, sólo lo bastante triste. Lástima no tener té. El té lo curaba todo. Le recordó a Jackie Tyler. Y a Rose, en la que trataba de no pensar.

 “¿Deberíamos avisar a alguien? ¿Tiene amigos… o algún conocido especial?” Tanteó con cautela, temiendo que la respuesta fuera una negativa.

 “Hay gente que visitaba, pero creo que podemos ahorrarles el dolor por el momento. Es difícil aceptar su muerte…cuando estás aquí.”

“¿Le querías? Aparte de… bueno, eso. ¿Le querías?”

“¿Cómo no querer al Doctor?” ¿había algo de resentimiento en su voz? ”Era grande y poderoso. Y estaba muy cansado.”

“Sé lo que es eso.”

“No, no lo sabes. Supongo que no puedes darte cuenta, pero aún eres joven. A su lado sí. Créeme.”

“¿Fue feliz?”

No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, a pesar de lo que habían hablado.

“Sinceramente, no lo sé. Con una vida tan larga, se es feliz y desgraciado tantas veces que quién puede hacer balance. Si sumáramos los momentos… ¿Durante cuántos años se sintió hundido? ¿Cuántos años exploró con una sonrisa cada lugar extraordinario que pisaban sus pies? No lo sé. El hombre con el que viajaba era impenetrable. Hablaba mucho, pero más para si mismo que para mí. Era maravilloso. Podía hacerlo todo. Lo sabía todo. Había visto toda la creación, el inicio y el fin del sueño de Utopía. Había perdonado villanos y redimido planetas. Era lo más cercano posible a mi idea de un Dios.”

 Necesitaba saber algo. No suponerlo. Trató de plantearlo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

 “¿Te quería él?”

 “¿Amarme? No. No, nunca. Apreciarme, sí. Necesitarme, también. Me despreciaba un poco, de eso estoy segura.”

 “No. Es el dolor el que habla. No lo creo. Si te eligió, fue porque vio algo en ti. Potencial. Compañía. Sé de lo que hablo.”

 “Tú no pareces el Doctor.”

 “Pero lo soy, el Doctor.”

 Ella levantó un poco la barbilla, desafiante. Como si tuviera el deber de defender la reputación del hombre que había entregado a las llamas, aunque estuviera enfadada con él.

 “El Doctor era sublime.”

 “¿Sublime?” él hizo una mueca “Sí que nos hemos vuelto afectados con los años. Yo soy brillante, y mucho.” Trató de arrancarle una sonrisa. Casi lo logró.

“Tú no eres mi Doctor.”

“Lo sé.”

“Pero el universo necesita un doctor.”

Las puertas de la TARDIS se abrieron.

Ambos se pusieron de pie con cansancio, sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa y del cabello.

“La TARDIS ha sido mi casa por mucho tiempo” dijo ella. “Pero sé que es tuya.” Titubeó. Cogió aire y su voz tembló un poco. “¿Me harás bajar en la próxima parada?”

“¿Quieres marcharte?”

“No lo sé. Es demasiado raro.”

 

El interior había cambiado. No era exactamente como la recordaba, pero había recuperado gran parte de su sencillez, eliminado el brillo del cromo y los accesorios sobrantes. El cuadro había desaparecido. Estaría guardado a buen recaudo, como el resto de pertenencias del fallecido Doctor. No eran parte de su historia, y la TARDIS sabía que sólo aportarían confusión y dolor. 

La mujer observaba el resultado con el ceño fruncido, molesta. Sus manos enguantadas se detenían un segundo antes de tocar nada. Se sentía perdida. Le habían arrebatado algo y ahora se daba cuenta.

El doctor daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, con los brazos abiertos.

“Estás encantado.” le acusó ella.

“Qué va.”

“Estás sonriendo.”

“No, para nada” dijo él con una sonrisa enorme y ojos brillantes.

“Sí lo estás.”

“Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. No estoy muerto.“ se corrigió de inmediato “Bueno, de alguna manera extraña y circunvalando el tiempo no lo estoy, y el universo sigue aquí sin intenciones de colapsarse. He visto mi propio funeral, cosa que poca gente tiene la oportunidad de presenciar, así que…sí, estoy algo emocionado.”

Se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó a uno de los brazos de las nuevas columnas.

“He encontrado mi perchero.”

“¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa?”

Se miró, estaba empapado. Sus zapatillas hacían un gracioso ruidillo húmedo al caminar. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, dejándolo de punta.

“No. Demasiados cambios. Prefiero mantener algo invariable por un tiempo. Necesito sentirme yo mismo.”

Ella se quitó el abrigo y los guantes y los recogió en su brazo doblado. No sabía qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Advirtiendo su indecisión, el Doctor se acercó para hablarle. Se detuvo con la mano extendida, dándose cuenta de algo.

“Vaya, comienza a ser un poco raro. Y nada práctico. Después de lo que hemos vivido, creo que ya es momento que me digas tu nombre.”

“¿Cómo te llamas tú?”

“El Doctor.” dijo extrañado.

“No, ése es el título que te pusiste. Quiero saber tu nombre en Gallifrey.”

Él levantó las cejas.

“Qué pena. Tendré que llamarte de alguna manera. No puedo ir diciendo todo el rato: eh, tú… acompañante ven aquí, sería demasiado grosero, incluso para mí. Oh! “chasqueó los dedos.” Ya sé. ¡Te llamaré Alonso!” soltó una carcajada complacida “Es perfecto.”

“Es un nombre de hombre, no seas ridículo.”

“Yo creo que es perfecto.“ continuó juguetón.“Y acostumbro a tener razón.”

“No seas infantil.”

“No veo porqué no puedo. Tú comenzaste esto.”

“¡Por favor!” soltó un bufido.”Vale, de acuerdo…”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… No.” Negó con un dedo, retirándose hacia atrás. “Te llamaré Alonso. Sé buena chica. Sé indulgente con este pobre viejo.”

“No eres viejo, estás chalado.”

“¡Alonso! ¡Brillante!”

Se balanceó sobre sus pies con las manos en los bolsillos. La sonrisa amenazaba con partir sus mejillas. Las zapatillas no paraban de soltar agua.

“Eres…divertido.”

“Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Yo creía que era uno de mis principales encantos, aparte de las patillas.”

“Él no era divertido. De hecho, nunca hacía bromas.”

El Doctor aspiró entre dientes, contrariado.

“Vaya.”

 

 

Cuando encontró su cuarto, la mujer se retiró a cambiarse. Volvió poco después, aún caminando despistada.

“Ah, Alonso. Justo a tiempo. Por cierto, me encanta tu camiseta.”

Ella se miró el frontal de la prenda azul. Estampada en grandes letras blancas había la frase _Los ángeles tienen la cabina de teléfonos_. Acarició la tela.

“Es una especie de homenaje: la llevaba el día que conocí al Doctor. La había comprado en un viaje a Londres, en una pequeña tienda de cosas raras. Era tan extraña que tuve que quedármela. A él parecía gustarle.”

“¿No te dijo por qué?”

“No. Supuse por que por la coincidencia de la cabina”

“Viejo tonto lleno de secretos.” murmuró él entre dientes. Ya sabía una de las razones por las que el Doctor se había decidido a llevarla con él. Quizá lo interpretó como un aviso o simplemente creyó que era divertido.

No le pasó por alto que ella se había peinado, buena señal. Con luz y sin tanto luto, se veía que era joven. Con pómulos marcados y boca decidida. Atractiva quizá, pero no lo bastante como para que se convirtiera en un problema por el momento. Estaba cansado de esa clase de problemas. Demasiado viejo y demasiado herido.

Dio una palmada y se frotó las manos.

“¿Qué te parece Vostalia? Después de tanto frío, no estaría mal. ¿Qué me dices, Alonso?”

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, arrepentida por no haberle dicho su nombre en una pataleta.

“Lo conozco. Demasiado cálido. Mucho desierto.”

“No sé… ¡probemos Krystis, en el sistema Ragon! Nunca he estado allí.”

“Demasiado sucio.”

“No lo sabía. Veamos…La estación orbital Certinal 45”

“Demasiado poblado. Apesta.”

“Rzzgorazourgl”

“Demasiado alienígena.”

La miró contrariado.

“Me preguntó porqué te llevaba con él. Eres una aguafiestas” Cayó en algo. La acusó con el dedo. “Ey, ¡no has estado en todos esos lugares!”

Ella apoyó las manos en el borde de la consola.

“Quiero que vayamos a algún lugar tranquilo, para hablar tú y yo. Charlar de verdad.”

Él chasqueó los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“No me gusta mucho ese plan.”

“Yo aún estoy herida y de duelo. Y tú estás demasiado ansioso. Si éste va a ser un nuevo comienzo, debemos hablar primero. Quiero saber quién eres, quiero hacerte las preguntas de las que él siempre me negó las respuestas. Quiero que sepas qué me trajo aquí y la razón por la que me quedé. “

La expresión del Doctor se agrió.

“Quizá no quiera someterme a un interrogatorio.”

“¿Te estás oyendo? Estás a la defensiva. He estado aquí, aprendiendo a escuchar entre frases. Sé que estás huyendo de nuevo. Y te digo que al final eso no fue suficiente. No pudo escaparse lo bastante lejos.”

Había verdad allí. Y dolor. No lo estaba poniendo a prueba, ni cuestionaba su autoridad. No se trataba de rebeldía. Aún así, no le gustaba sentirse acorralado.

“¿Qué te parece Barcelona? No la ciudad, que está muy bien: montaña, mar, arquitectura casi alienígena… sino el planeta. Es genial. Hace tiempo quise llevar a alguien allí, pero tuvimos que cancelar el viaje.”

Mientras hablaba iba conectando botones y moviendo palancas.

“6 de la tarde. Jueves. Octubre, año 5006. Perfecto. Recuerdo que iba a pasar algo realmente emocionante. Menos mal que tengo una memoria prodigiosa. A veces me asombro a mí mismo.”

La TARDIS comenzó a moverse, dejando atrás la Ood Esfera e internándose en un túnel a través del tiempo y espacio.

“No.”

La joven empujó hacia atrás la palanca, frenando la TARDIS de golpe. Al no tener una nueva destinación, la nave se detuvo en medio de ninguna parte. El Doctor la miró extrañado. Nadie había hecho una cosa así. Nunca.

“¿Qué?”

“No.”

“¿No qué?”

“Si voy a ser tu acompañante, quiero que quede claro una cosa. Sé quién eres o lo que serás, y soy consciente que a tu lado debo parecerte una niña ignorante, pero no soy el muñeco que pegas en el cristal de atrás del coche. He quebrado leyes intergalácticas. He corrido por plataformas que se desintegraban. He visto soles estallar. Quiero poder decidir dónde voy. Porque si no tienes en cuenta mis opiniones, si vas siempre donde quieras según tus impulsos llevándome a remolque, esto seguirá siendo un viaje del Señor del Tiempo y una persona que sigue sus pasos sin aliento. Y así el ciclo no se romperá. Seguirás estando solo. Si en esta nave sólo existe tu voluntad… nunca tendrás un compañero de verdad.”

Se mordió los labios.

“¿Entiendes lo que te digo?”

La miró con seriedad.

“Creo que sí.”

“Quiero que dediques parte de tu tiempo a enseñarme a pilotar la TARDIS, para que no tengas que ir de un lado a otro aporreando los instrumentos. Quiero tener obligaciones, asígname tareas. Quiero ser tripulación y no una pasajera.”

“¿Algo más?” preguntó entre divertido y molesto.

“Y quiero un destornillador sónico.”

“¿Eres un poco avariciosa, no?”

“A mí me parece una buena idea. Él iba a hacerme uno.”

“Seguro. Sabes, aún puedo dejarte en tierra.”

Ella se calló de repente, consciente que había ido demasiado lejos. Creía que había presionado demasiado. Pero él se limitó a sonreír conciliador.

“Podemos ir donde quieras. Excepto mi propio pasado, puedo visitar incluso a mis siguientes reencarnaciones. Pensándolo mejor, no me afectaría a mí, pero quizás sí a tu línea temporal. Evitemos problemas, aunque te aviso que no se me da nada bien.”

“¿Qué te parece una playa?” sugirió la joven.

“Una playa, ¿playa?” parecía algo decepcionado. ”¿Con arena, olas y demás?”

“Una playa alienígena me encantaría. Con colores brillantes. Necesito ver algo bonito para no sentirme tan… así.”

El Doctor comenzó a gravitar alrededor de los mandos, chasqueando los dedos.

“Playa, correcto. Colores brillantes, correcto. Bonito. Correcto. Creo que lo tengo: Orbex 3 te encantará.”

“Con fauna que no se nos quiera comer.”

Hizo una mueca. “Cancelamos Orbex 3. Tremoris es muy tranquilo.”

“¿Seguro?”

Él ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz mientras iba marcando las coordenadas y fecha en la consola. “Bastante seguro.”

La joven le miró mientras el Doctor bailaba pulsando los controles, explicándole rápidamente para qué servía cada uno de ellos. Llevaba zapatillas de deporte con traje a rayas y corbata. Delgado, nervioso, lleno de vida. Su rostro era alargado y afable. El cabello castaño estaba despeinado. Incluso tenía largas patillas. Y pecas, por favor. Parecía un niño. Un niño sabio y triste que trata de esconderlo en un arrebato de energía incontrolable. Pero también había algo diferente al Doctor que había conocido. Esperanza.

“¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?”

Él levantó repetidas veces las cejas.

“Querida, soy la prueba viviente de que hay que aprovecharlas.”

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa genuina. Pero inmediatamente su gesto se volvió suspicaz.

“¿No estarás planeando dejarme allí con la toalla y un cubito para la arena, verdad?”

“No tientes tu suerte.”

Mostró la lengua entre los dientes, como planeando alguna travesura. Era encantador.

“Allons-y, Alonso.”

Y el Doctor, una vez más, activó los motores de la TARDIS.

 

 

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 


End file.
